


They

by Ace C (Ace_Writer_100)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Writer_100/pseuds/Ace%20C
Summary: A poem about finding they/them pronouns. I know it can be a journey, and people find them at different phases and places in life but they are valid. Enbies are valid.[If you have any suggestions/comments please leave them. If they are critical, keep it constructive and I'm all ears.]





	They

They.

The word felt foreign on the tongue,

But she had never felt right. 

She had always come with a shiver

And a thought of scraping nails on a chalkboard.

He was definitely wrong as well.

He felt to much like the boys who stared;

He felt like unwanted hands in a dark room.

She was better than he.

Still she felt like oven burned hands,

Like birds spreading their wings for the first time only to crash into the ground,

Or a well cleaned window.

She felt like Mother warning against short skirts and dresses

While all the while making sure dresses and skirts were worn.

No, they had never been a she.

Not when they bought dresses and heels 

In a failed attempt to chase away the thoughts invading their mind.

Not when they advocated for all things female and feminine.

Not when their first boyfriend reminded them

That they were his girl.

Not when their girlfriend told all of her friends about how amazing her girlfriend was.

She had always felt wrong,

But he didn't fit either.

In a small town they were lucky to know a single trans man,

And they knew they didn't feel like him.

It wasn't until they had realized their brain was running short on chemicals,

Braved the waters of sexuality,

A couple semesters of college,

And had logged nearly twenty years of life experience before realizing there may be a word for them.

A friend had used it to describe another.

She had said, "They're non-binary and they use they/them pronouns."

They researched for weeks,

Then with tears in their eyes they realized

They had finally found their place.

They are non-binary.

They and them rolled around their mouth and head like a pinball,

And, for once, 

They felt at home in their skin.


End file.
